Botones de Cerezo
by hikari sun
Summary: Las fantasías y sueños se hacen realidad. Sasuke&Sakura, Naruto&Hinata, &demás parejas. Un poco de OoC.
1. Chapter I: Te esperé

**Notas:** Mathilda Wonderland de Pattinson Uzumaki reportándose. LOL. Para publicar el primer fic de _my dear friend Hikie_, porque me pidió que lo subiera. _Enjoy_, porque está bien genial :) _By the way_, este fic contiene OoC.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es de la propiedad de Hikie, ni mía (Mathilda). Sí lo fuera mandaríamos japoneses a quemar escuelas :D

* * *

**Botones de cerezo.**

**C**hapter **I**: **T**e espere…  
**b**y: **H**ikari **S**un

* * *

Aquella linda, preciosa, bella y radiante tarde en Konoha Sakura y Hinata daban un paseo por los alrededores; Sakura le contaba cuando creía ella que Sasuke volvería, mientras que Hinata se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza porque sentía mal por su amiga. Mientras Sakura pensaba en esos buenos días junto a él recordó que debía decirle a Hinata la razón por la que la invito a pasear.

-Oye Hinata ¿No has ido con Naruto? Él está en el hospital; Después de una misión casi muere, pero lo bueno es que el kyuuby sana más rápido sus heridas.- le dijo a Hinata tranquila.

-¿¡Qué?!

Hinata ante una cara de sorpresa sale corriendo dejando a Sakura sola a mitad de la calle sin tiempo de mencionar nada más, ni siquiera tiene tiempo de decir algo; No había visto a Hinata tan impulsiva antes.

-Tal vez exagere con lo que iba a morir- menciono la pelirosa aún sorprendida.

**-----**

Mientras tanto después de salir corriendo, Hinata estaba en su casa preparando un delicioso ramen que llevaría a Naruto para que se sintiera mejor. Después de unos minutos, el ramen estaba listo.

-Ah, eh terminado-dijo así misma- Espero que a Naruto le guste, tal vez hoy pueda decirle mis...-

De repente apareció Neji detrás interrumpiendo su frase.

-¿Hinata qué haces?-

Hinata se sobresaltó y suspiró cuando supo que no escucho el final de su frase.

-¡Ah! Neji, yo solo estaba-tartamudeó Hinata sonrojada- es…es para Naruto.

-Ya veo. Está bien; Ya me voy.- dijo dando media vuelta hacia la puerta.

Hinata pensó ¿A dónde iría Neji? Tres segundos ella se sonrojo y sonrió.

-¡Ah, Neji! Tienes una cita con Tenten, ¿Tu novia, no?

Neji voltea con un sonrojo algo enojado.

-No Hinata es solo una amiga -rió- pero tal vez esta noche cambie, bueno ¿quieres que te lleve?

-Si Neji, gracias.

Hinata estaba en el hospital y le pregunto a una enfermera donde estaba Naruto, le ubico el lugar donde estaba, al ver solo vio a Naruto peleando con la enfermera diciéndole que no se podía ir en ese momento se alegro de ver que está bien estaban ahí Ino y Sai en eso Naruto se calma y se acuesta; Ino, Sai y la enfermera se van. Ino ve a Hinata y le dice:

-¡Hinata apúrate! O se quedara dormido otra vez,- rió Ino.

Hinata asintió y entro al cuarto a saludar a Naruto

-----

Sakura seguía hundida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta se va a un bosque.  
Entre la parte más oscura del bosque donde estaban más árboles vio un rostro, el rostro de quien esperaba tanto. Al principio solo vio una mano llena de sangre, al adentrarse más ve su cuerpo lleno de sangre. Sakura no piensa en nada solo corre hacia a Sasuke; Él la ve y de alguna forma se siente más aliviado, porque sabe que siempre conto con ella, cuando Sakura llega, Sasuke se deja caer en sus brazos mientras Sakura sollozaba.

-Sasuke, esta vez no te dejare ir-dijo Sakura entre lágrimas- ¡Porque te sigo amando y no te dejare morir!-

Sasuke sonrió al saber que la pelirosa no había cambiado sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Sakura ya vengué mi clan- dijo Sasuke-Ahora puedo vivir en paz.

Sasuke solo la abrazaba, Ella le ayudo a levantarse y lo lleva a un hospital, el más cercano a Konoha.

Al llegar, enseguida llegan doctores para atenderlo, Sasuke no soltaba la mano de Sakura ya que aún tenía la fuerza suficiente para tomarla, pues, sus heridas no eran tan graves.

**End of chapter I**

**

* * *

  
****+Mathie:** ¿Verdad que está bien genial? Sí, sí, sí; Cómo aman a Hikie-Sempai mándenle un sexie Review, ¿Okey?

Recuerden, como dice Alex García: Enviar reviews te hacen bajar de peso :3

**Fin de la transmisión  
...**


	2. Chapter II: Quiero llorar

»**Mathilda:** _Hallo, Was ist bis Dandys? _No tengo que reportar, excepto que escucho '_teenagers'_ :D&que Hikie-Sempai tiene una nota.

»**Hikari:** _Gracias por sus reviews, pues ¡¡¡Waaa!!! Mucho Naruhina, un poquito Sasusaku pero igual muy bueno, se los agradezco. Ojalá les guste. _

»**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.(Hikari)**

* * *

**

Botones de cerezo.

**C**hapter **II**: **Q**uiero llorar…  
**b**y: **H**ikari **S**un

* * *

Hinata entra en la sala del hospital donde recién de haber hecho berrinche se encontraba Naruto, se veía que estaba enojado pues la tarea de cumplir la misión que les encargo Kakashi no pudo cumplirla (y el odia no poder hacer algo) Hinata se armo de valor y entro a la habitación, en eso Naruto voltea, algo sorprendido de ver a Hinata (el no es tan listo como para pensar por sí mismo que Hinata está ahí porque lo ama).

-Ahh, hola Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Naruto

-¡Ah! –Hinata se ruboriza-Naruto-kun yo… em yo…Vine ah..-

Naruto intenta descifrar que le quiere decir pero con una mente como la de él mal interpreta lo que intenta decir, Hinata deja el ramen en una mesa pero Naruto ni de eso se da cuenta y dice.

-Ahh, Hinata si vienes porque te lo dijeron Sai o Ino te advierto no me calmaran, tal vez sea mejor que te vayas si a eso vienes-

Naruto se voltea y se queda callado, Hinata se siente mal muy triste no era el momento ni el lugar para decírselo entonces sale corriendo del hospital Naruto intenta parase para detenerla pero no puede (después de todo Hinata es una shunnin rápida ;D) Naruto solo llega a la puerta pero Hinata ya había salido se llega atraído por el olor de algo delicioso y al ver voltear a la mesa ve un delicioso ramen solo lo levanta y ve una nota en los palillos era algo que Hinata dejo en caso de acobardarse e irse la nota decía:

_Naruto:_

_Eh estado queriendo decirte algo, lo diría en persona pero no tengo el valor solo quiero que lo sepas y si no estás de acuerdo con mis sentimientos entonces espero ser solo una amiga pero quiero decírtelo._

_Naruto tu fuerza, tu entusiasmo y tu valentía han plantado en mi un sentimiento que nunca eh sentido por nadie más que no seas tú. Naruto lo que intento decirte es que yo te amo siempre te amado y espero un día tu sientas lo mismo._

_Atte. Hinata-sama por siempre para ti_

_PD. Espero te guste mi ramen lo hice especialmente para ti con todo mi amor :)_

Naruto al leer la cata de Hinata y probar su ramen (que por cierto es delicioso) piensa y toca su frente diciendo se a si mismo estas palabras una y otra vez _–soy un idiota-. _Obviamente no duda en pensarlo para salir corriendo por Hinata

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

_-Sakura eres un fastidio ni tú ni Naruto me entienden, no saben que es perderlo todo. ¿Cállate, sí? Ve a dormir y no me molestes.-dijo Sasuke molesto._

_-Sasuke llévame contigo quiero estar siempre a tu lado por favor yo te amo-dijo Sakura._

_-…No-_

En eso el azabache se despierta tranquilamente y piensa –Sakura no me amara, después de todo le dije adiós de una forma cruel; Tal vez ni siquiera pueda restablecer mi clan. No cumplí con todos mis propósitos-

Sasuke oye a alguien diciendo entre sueños_: Por fin Sasuke-_ y se sonroja.

* * *

»**C**orto, lo sabemos. Pero bueno. Exámenes, _so_...OH. _By the way_: Feliciten a _our beloved_ Hikari Sun que aprobo Matemáticas, no con un super diez pero mejor que yo y que los últimos bimestres sí. ¡Felicidades!

»_**T**hey say that _teenagers_ scare, the living shit out of me; they could care less as long as someone'll bleed; So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose; Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.—My Chemical Romance.(L)_


End file.
